


and she loved her

by edwardspicier



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, catradora, heartbreak(?), jdndnelal I love these losers, they’re in love, um basically I really wanted to write and this is what came out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24278647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edwardspicier/pseuds/edwardspicier
Summary: Adora was perfect and Catra loved her.And then Adora wasn’t perfect. And Catra loved her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 85





	and she loved her

Adora was perfect. Adora has been perfect and will always be perfect. There was no two ways around it. 

Adora excelled in training. There was no bot she couldn’t defeat, no cadet she couldn’t take on, no challenge that could bend her courage and strength for even a moment. 

Adora was beautiful. Her skin glowed in the most minimal of light, she was thin and her body was flawless (as Catra had noticed while she was NOT staring in the changing rooms.) Her hair shone bright blonde throughout all hours of the day and her eyes sparkled with the innocence and naivety of the small child she once was. Something that didn’t exist in the fright zone anymore. 

Adora could talk anyone down. Catra couldn’t imagine how Shadow Weaver would have treated her if Adora wasn’t there to protect her, to defend her and plead that she be left alone. Adora got along with anyone she was paired with during training, could be friends with anyone and that was what bugged Catra most. Someone could take her place by Adora’s side at anytime. 

And Catra loved her for all of it. 

Adora was perfect. 

Until she wasn’t. 

Adora was perfect until she left. 

There was no one left for Catra to compete with in training. Not in any real, exciting, meaningful way. Besting bots and cadets alike in combat was no fun when there wasn’t anyone better than you anymore. When there was no one to stride to be better than. 

That flawless skin, caked with dirt and blood and sweat from the battles they had whenever they came face to face with one another. The blonde hair she loved to run her fingers through so much began to haunt her. Blue eyes that once glowed with love and affection whenever they hit Catra grew heavy with what looked like pity and she could no longer stand the feeling in the deepest parts of her stomach when those eyes looked at her. 

Adora’s charism and foolish wit treated her well in Bright Moon and Catra’s worst fear was realised. Adora met Bow and Glimmer and Catra’s position of Adora’s best friend was stolen out from under her. She really couldn’t understand it. Catra was agile and beautiful and smart and knew everything there was to know about Adora but she was still left behind. And for what? A sickeningly sparkly princess and a boy who’s only talent was shooting a bow? 

Adora was perfect and Catra loved her. 

And then Adora wasn’t perfect. She left Catra behind with what seemed like hardly a second thought. Left her with Shadow Weaver and Lonnie and Rogelio and Kyle knowing what it would do to her, knowing that the fright zone was horrible and cold and unbearable without her. 

And Catra, like the fool she was, loved her.


End file.
